


vows

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [28]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: adam surprised regina with his vows on their wedding day. for day 28 (soulmates) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 2
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	vows

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: thank you so much for the request @anotherbeingsworld. i am so glad i got to end this month’s challenge with such a sappy, happy fic – i don’t know if this is my canon wedding fic for these two (mainly b/c regina’s being stupid), but it was fun to write. i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; fluff  
> word count: 1.5k  
> based on/prompt: day 28 – soulmates from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_vows_ **

regina took one last look at herself in the mirror, her grandmother’s veil framing her face and covering her shoulders. her hair had been styled in soft waves and pinned back in a half-updo, and a delicate pair of diamond studs adorned her ears.

“are you nervous?” farah asked, standing behind her so regina could see her in the mirror.

“a little, but i think it’s more nervous anticipation than anything,” she said softly, fiddling with the large, ornate engagement ring on her finger.

she locked eyes with farah in the mirror, feeling a familiar prickle behind her eyes and remembering tina’s warning about ruining her makeup. “i just never thought we’d get here, you know?”

farah gave her an understanding smile and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “i know it wasn’t the easiest road to get here, for either of you.”

regina put her hand on farah’s and squeezed back. a knock on the door made them both turn.

tina opened the door, holding out regina’s bouquet. “we better get going or else your guy might break something,” she joked as regina took the bouquet from her.

“i better go check on him,” farah said, giving regina a wink and leaving the room.

“are you ready?” tina asked softly.

regina stood up, adjusting her dress with tina’s help. “i think so. how do i look?”

“if the battery ram doesn’t marry you, i will,” she said and regina chuckled.

they exchanged a long look of understanding, one that could only be ascribed to friends who had seen each other through the highs and lows of their twenties and secrets that no one else would know.

“it’s the end of an era,” tina said quietly, one hand on the doorknob, the other clasping regina’s. “you and me.”

regina gave tina’s hand a squeeze. “i’m still going to see you around. we’ll still hang out.”

tina gave her a bittersweet smile. “you know it’ll be different. you’re marrying the love of your life and beginning your life together. and i’m incredibly happy for you. if anyone deserves to be happy, you do.”

“you are definitely going to make me cry,” regina said, trying to delicately wipe away a tear without smudging her eyeliner.

“if you cry, i’m definitely going to cry,” tina said, chuckling. “so let’s get you married before that happens.”

* * * * *  
it was a small ceremony, of only those that felt like family, but regina didn’t even register anyone else besides the man at the end of the aisle that stole her senses. she didn’t register that his crisp, tailored charcoal suit matched nate and morgan to his left, nor that verda was standing in the center smiling at her encouragingly.

her eyes never left adam’s green ones, sparkling with warmth in the late morning sun as she walked down the aisle, the breeze ruffling his hair, styled no doubt at nate’s insistence. the silvery sheen of his pale blue tie matched the heels hidden underneath her dress, coordinated no doubt with farah’s help. but all of those details faded away like a vignette as she approached him.

she gave her mother a hug but didn’t register rebecca’s red rimmed eyes as she moved to sit down next to eric. nor did she register farah’s beaming smile or tina’s teary one from where they stood on verda’s left. she handed her bouquet to tina without so much as a glance in her direction, preoccupied with the feel of adam’s arm as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

she continued to stare at him in awe even after adam turned back to face verda, but he kept glancing to the side at her once verda began the ceremony, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“we are gathered here today, to join these two souls together,” verda began, smiling warmly at regina.

adam raised his hand up and verda fell silent. regina glanced between them both, trying to suppress the panic rising in her throat.

“if i may, i would like to say something first,” he interrupted, his tone gentle but still laced with authority.

regina tensed. why would adam want to interrupt their wedding?

“i know we agreed to do our vows in private after the ceremony, but i need to make sure you and our closest friends understand what you mean to me,” he explained. “as dr. verda has said, we are here to join our souls together spiritually, but you must know by now my soul has always been yours.”

regina’s mouth fell open slightly.

“i know now, without a single questioning thought in every fiber of my being, that you are my soulmate, in every romantic and literal sense of the word,” adam murmured.

he reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb, brushing against her veil.

“and i love you with my entire heart and soul and i promise to love you forever,” he said, smiling gently with his fingers resting under her chin.

regina could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, the lump in her throat blocking her voice. they hadn’t discussed whether she would turn, so the idea that he would still love her even after she was gone and never love again overwhelmed her completely. adam looked at her with such love and tenderness that somewhere in the distant corners of her mind, she knew she should be saying something, anything, but especially that she felt the same.

but how could she even hope to articulate the depths of her feelings for him when words failed her like this?

 _say something,_ she thought, vaguely aware that her mouth was still open in surprise when verda cleared his throat and continued with the scripted vows.

adam took both of her hands in his and smiled warmly, just as verda said, “adam du mortain, do you take regina elizabeth bishop, to be your lawfully wedded wife? do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?”

“i do,” adam’s said, his voice ringing clearly. “you have my heart, my body, my soul, for evermore and i will always say yes to every lifetime with you.”

“and do you, regina elizabeth bishop, take adam du mortain, to be your lawfully wedded husband? do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?”

regina’s mind was still in a daze, replaying adam’s words from earlier on loop. she felt tina adjust the veil at her back, subtly pinching the skin between her shoulder blades in the process, an attempt to shake her out of her stunned silence.

“i—i need a minute,” she blurted out, grabbing onto the skirts of her dress and running back down the aisle.

tina chased after her, catching her back inside the dressing room while adam looked on, brow furrowed in concern. his gaze fell to the ground, nate’s hand patting his shoulder reassuringly.

it could be feasible, although the thought hadn’t occurred to him in a very long time, that regina might not feel the same. perhaps he went too far and overwhelmed her and now she might change her mind.

“are you okay?” tina asked, quickly handing her a water bottle and encouraging her to take a sip.

regina shook her head. “i’m okay, i just got overwhelmed. i can’t believe he feels so strongly for me, and i couldn’t come up with anything that would really explain how i feel and i—oh god, he’s probably panicking, right now!”

“hey, take a deep breath,” tina said sharply. “the way that man looks at you, like you’re a dream he never wants to wake up from, and the fact that you said yes to marrying him, _that_ already tells him how you feel. all you need to do is actually marry the man.”

regina looked at tina and they burst into laughter together. “you’re right,” she said, gathering her dress and exiting the room one last time.

she ran back down the aisle, tina frantically chasing after her and holding up the back of her dress. regina grabbed adam’s arm for balance as she stopped suddenly in front of the podium.

“i do! of course, i do! a thousand lifetimes over, and i will always say ‘i do’,” she said breathlessly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

adam’s shoulders instantly dropped in relief and she giggled, mouthing a silent “i’m sorry,” as verda asked the crowd for any objections.

“you may now kiss the bride.”

adam gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned in, his emerald green eyes drinking in every part of her before his lips covered hers. her hands instinctively reached up to either side of his neck, keeping him in place as their lips moved in sync slowly and deliberately, only pulling apart when the cheers and clapping around them had gone on for almost a minute.

“i love you, mrs. du mortain,” he whispered as he pulled back to look at her again.

“and i love you,” she said, her heart swelling with more joy than she ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
